


What The Moon Said To The Sun

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Anti-Twilight, Dating, F/F, Gen, High School, I might bring in PB/Marcy, Let's see where this goes., M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are rare, but accepted, sometimes. Wizards are even more rare, but are the only ones capable of raising orphaned vampire children. The Abadeer twins were orphaned at a very young age, and placed in the California Foster system. At first they were together in a children's home, but then Marcy was sent to a foster home without her brother, Marshall. While she was happy with her foster dad, Simon, she really wanted to have her brother too. What else could a girl ask for for her 13th Birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together Alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you can find the secret thing thins, I'll give you a cookie.

Marcy stood strong, holding her brother's hand. He was sniffling and crying at the grave side of their mother. It was sunny, and both of them wore long sleeves, wide-brimmed hats, gloves and sunglasses. They were alone, save the Funeral Directer, seeing has how priest, rabbi, or any other religious figures never served at vampire funerals. Why would they need to? How does a vampire even die? She had done everything to protect her children. Hid them in the forest as the hunters chased her. They used to live in this really big house in Texas, until Dad left. Then Mom wanted to move west. They had to move slow, too slow, and in El Paso, the hunters caught wind of them. They had out run them until they got to Cali, and then...

In California, where people are more understanding and accepting, it was the law to not kill ANYONE. When Mom stashed her two children and ran off, Marcy took off to find help, her little brother, by 5 minutes, in tow. The hunters were caught, and arrested, but it was too late.

The director patted Marshall's hair and nodded Marcy and turned to leave.

"That lady from the state said she'd be here soon." Marcy said.

Marshall kept crying. 

The social worker pretended to be nice as she explained to them their situation. They would be placed in a children's home for children who were, as she said, "Special Cases". Marcy knew what this meant. Abused children, delinquent, and all around unwanted. She left them outside as she went in to do their paper work. Marshall hadn't let go of Marcy's hand. he was always the more sensitive one, and Marcy didn't mind being the strong one, to carry them both. She was older, after all. 

"What if we get separated?" he whispered

"We wont. We will always be together. Always."

\------

Marshall was on the ground screaming, holing his hands tightly over his eyes. His glasses were broken under another kid's foot

Marcy had put herself between the bully and her brother. She was going to beat him witin every inch of his life when a caretaker come out, screaming at Marcy and Marshall.

"But he did it! He push my brother and broke his glasses, and he did it to be mean!"

"It was an accident!" the other boy pleaded

"Yeah, that's why his glasses are under your foot!" 

"Marceline, and Marshall. I want you both to go to your room and I don't want to hear a PEEP until you can say you're sorry like human beings."

Marcy's jaw tightened. She picked up Marshall, who was still crying, and helped him to their shared room, getting him a cool cloth for his face and burning eyes.

"W-we didn't do anything!" he cried.

"I know. And we wont say we're sorry either. We're not human, so why should we?"

"B-but she said..."

"We just have to be good, Marshall. If we're good, we can get out of here."

"I'm hungry..."

"I know. You just got really hurt, and no one get's it. I'll go hunt something for you tonight so you can recover."

"I'm sorry, Marcy... I'm sorry I'm so weak..."

"You are not weak!" she said, taking hold of her brother's hand, "You are not weak. You're caring and nice and good."

"Marcy... don't bring me anything cute or cuddly..."

 

Marcy brought a possum. Ugly, mean things. It was in a burlap bag and she tossed it to him, "Hurry before Miss. May comes. She thinks plasma shots are enough, so she doesn't understand why you'd need life essence to heal." Marshall made a quick a job as he could and Marcy tossed the carcass out the window. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks."

\------

Weeks went by, and Marshall and Marcy were quiet. They only whispered to each other, and never let go of the other's hand unless they had to. They were called into the head misstress's office one day. He name was Mrs. Pirce. She talked about their behavior and how hard it is to find homes willing to accept vampires. They tried other vampire families. They tried ware-wolf families. "But I've finally found homes to take you!" she said

"Homes?" Marcy said.

"Yes homes. I managed to find a wizard who said he'd be willing to take in a vampire, and then a witch who said she'd take one."

Marshall freaked out, "BUT WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER!"

"Do you know how hard it is to find a home for vampires? Let alone two!"

Marshall whimpered, and Marcy held his hand tight.

"I've decided. I can't keep you here any longer, so I'm sending you to the wizard. He's powerful and should be able to keep her in line. He lives not far from L.A. on the coast. Marshall will go to the witch. She fosters other strange children, and lives on a farm outside San Diego."

"But that's so far!" Marcy protested.

"I'm sure you'll get to see each other now and then."

"You don't even care!" Marshall cried

"I have how many kids to care for!? GET OUT AND GO PACK! YOU'RE BOTH LEAVING TONIGHT!"

\---------

They sat on the stairs outside waiting for the cars that the social workers would take them to their new "homes" in, holding onto each other.

"We could just run away now! Live in the forest, go back to Texas and find Dad."

"We can't. More hunters are out there. At least we can be alive." Marcy said, "We'll be together again. When we're older. You gotta be strong Marshall. I wont be able to carry you when we're so far apart."

"I will, Marcy. For once, I'll be strong for both of us."


	2. Simon and Marcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy adjust to living with an Ice Wizard who has particular taste in music and decor, and a seemingly unfitting job, and a surprisingly chilly house for the coast of Cali, and bluish-gray skin. Simon is just weird, lets leave it at that!

Marcy looked around her rather large room. It had a big four-poster bed with a purple and red cover, a toy chest, dresser, tall mirror, and only one small window with heavy drapes drawn shut. Marcy was still young enough that sun-light didn't hurt her all that much, but it was a small relief. The walls were deep purple, and the curtains deep red. Simon, her new caretaker, had had the door slammed in his face after showing Marcy her new school uniform. In their small town, there was only one school for all the grades, kinder to 12th. Everyone had to weir uniforms. Marcy glared at the crumpled navy blue jumper and Peter Pan collared starch white blouse and those awful, clunky black Mary Jane's that she had hurled down on the floor. She would have to wear white stockings or tights too. 

"Dinner will be ready at 6, Marcy." Simon called softly.

Marcy curled up on her too big bed. Why all this fuss over cloths? Why couldn't she weir what she wanted? At the moment, she was going through a tom-boy phase of black cargo pants and t-shirts with old rock stars and bands like Meat Loaf, Rolling Stones, and Kiss. She liked rock. She could hear smooth jazz coming from down the small hall of Simon's rather large shot-gun house. It was old, but newly renovated. It used to be only 2 bed rooms, but had the bedrooms made larger and another one added on years and years ago. He had set up a swing set for Marcy in the yard, showing this to her, and where the bath room was, her room, his room, the empty room. The house was chilly, too chilly for October, even if it was Cali, and Marcy asked if she could turn the air down. Simon smiled and explained he didn't have air conditioning in the first place. 

Simon was an Ice Wizard. He was just cold, and everything around him was cold. He said that's why he moved somewhere so warm. Where he used to live, it began to be cold around him all the time, and made his fiance leave him. It only was coolish in his house here. He was a military scientist who worked on secret deference devices for the army, navy, air force and marines. That's all he told her. He worked during the day, but was able to get special permission to get off the same time she'd get out of school. 

"But I have to leave at 6 in the morning. You'll have to get yourself up and get ready. The bus stops right on the corner, there." he told her over their dinner. He was acting like she hadn't slammed the door in his face. Marcy examined the food. Mac and Cheese with little hot dogs cut up and stirred in and some green beans on the side. Marcy hadn't touched it.

"I know I'm not really an amazing chef, but my cooking wont kill you."

"I'm hungry."

"But your... Oh!" he exclaimed, walking over to the fridge and coming back with a blood sack. 

"I don't want this." Marcy said, "I need a live kill."

"You can go to the park down the street and find a raccoon or something, ok? Just... not the neighbor's dog..."

Marcy rolled her eyes and hopped down from her chair and went out the back door.

\------

As hard headed as Marcy acted, eventually she grew to like Simon a lot more. He was patient, and kind. He listened to her and treated her more like an adult than most grown-ups did. The school in town was a privet school for the gifted and talented. It was such a small town that if you lived there you could attend for free, as most children boreded there, and were bused home on the weekends. Marcy had to decided on a gift or talent she wanted to do. So she chose music. Guitar sounded fun to her, despite all of Simon's hints to pick up the Sax. Marcy responded, "It's not happening, you silly old man."and his ice-blue eyes twinkled and he'd wink. 

Marcy second in art, once more ignoring urging from Simon, who wanted her to take extra science classes. She hated her science class enough. A girl from San Diego was in there. Her family was very rich, and she knew EVERYTHING. Everyone called her Princess, because she WAS one. Against school rules, she had dyed her hair bubblegum-pink, and somehow got away with it! She was president of the Science club, vise-pres of the robotics club, captain of the chess team and the student aid for the yoga teacher. What kind of 11-year-old has TIME for all that? So Marcy did have one science with her. Since Marcy was a Music Academic, she only had to take one a year, but Princess was a Science Academic, and took 3 or 4 at a time.

Marcy met a boy named Mortimer in her art class. He was rich, but lived in town and wasn't a snob like Princess. They went to each other's houses all the time, studying together, as they took most of the same classes. His dad was odd, but his mom was really cool. She'd make them snacks like sushi or boba-tea while they did homework, then both of them would go swimming until Marcy had to go home. Mortimer wasn't offset by the smallness of Marcy's house either. He enjoyed playing in the sprinkler with her as much as he like swimming in his pool. According to what Marcy had heard, Mortimer had no real friends, as most of them just wanted to hang out with the rich kid, or thought his parents were weird, he was weird.

He once asked her, "Do you think I'm weird?"

"No. I'm a vampire, remember? Anything less than that is normal, right?"

"Haha, right~" he said, smiling.

"Hey, you're coming to my 12th birthday party, right?"

"Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there!"


End file.
